Dead Duelist's Society
by Scarpaw
Summary: Millennium Prep, the top school around if you wanted your boy to be somebody. Everybody is good and never acts out of line. That is, until a new teacher comes to teach and a group of boys decide that they don't want to go along with their parents ideas.


Hey, Paw-Chan here with another new story! This one is based off of The Dead Poet's Society. We just finished watching this movie in English and it gave me this idea. If you've seen this movie before, I'll give a rundown of parts:

_Neil Perry-_ Played by Yugi Muto

_Knox Overstreet-_ Played by Ryuuji Otogi

_Charlie 'Nuwanda' Daniels (I wanna say...)-_ Played by Katsuya Jounouchi

_Todd Anderson-_ Played by Ryou Bakura

_John Keating-_ Played by Yami Atemu

_Mr. Nolan-_ Played by everybody's hated Shadi!

_Christine- _Shizuka Jounouchi

In this, Shizuka and Jou aren't related, to clear that up right away. And for those of you who have seen The Dead Poet's Society, don't hurt me for Yugi's casting! The reason why I cast who I did for these parts was because when we watched the movie, we had to fill out a character trait sheet, and as I looked at what I filled out on it, I became real paranoid. Why? Because it practically screamed those characters names at me!

It was really creepy. So I just had to make this! This story half supports Silentshipping, half supports OtogixShizuka. That's the only pairing.

Read the prologue~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Dead Poet's Society**

_**Dead Duelists Society**_

_**Prologue: Begin With An End**_

"Mr. Atemu!" Ryou Bakura cried, jolting straight up from his desk. "This isn't your fault! They forced everybody to sign a-!"

"That is enough Mr. Bakura, sit down," Shadi said from the front of the room. Yami looked directly at Ryou.

"It's alright Mr. Bakura I know." Yami stared unblinkingly at Ryou, taking in the distraught boy's form, with the tears streaming down his face.

"Get out of this classroom Mr. Atemu if that's all!" Shadi snapped. "I will not have you disrupt this class."

"Very well," Yami responded, box of personal affects under his arm. He headed to the door, back to the class. He was at the doorway, when he heard it.

"Captain!" Ryou shouted, his voice drowning out Shadi's as Shadi yelled,

"Mr. Bakura, get off your desk!" Yami turned to face his former class. Sure enough, mild, meek Ryou was there, standing on his desk.

"Mr. Bakura this is your last warning!" Shadi stormed. "Get off your desk this instant or face the consequences!" Ryou ignored Shadi as he stared mournfully at Yami, tear tracks dried dark on his pale face, eyes darker than normal.

"Mr. Bakura!" Shadi bellowed yet again, but a different voice drowned him out.

"Oh Captain, My Captain!" Yami turned to see Ryuuji standing on his desk, posture resolute.

"Mr. Otogi!" Shadi shouted, but before he could say anything further, the kids started standing.

Yami watched as Malik and Marik Ishtal stood up on their desks without pause. Yami watched as after much hesitation that Honda Hiroto stood up as well. Mahado stood up as well in a fluid motion followed gracefully by Seth and Rex Raptor as well, all eight of them drowning out Shadi's screaming on deaf ears.

Yami was no fool. He knew what this was. This was their final stand.

He raised his free hand to his head in a salute, and the nine followed the suit. Taking his hand down, the nine copied as he left the raging teacher behind him, leaving only five words behind him.

"Thank you boys. Thank you."

This was the Dead Duelists Society's final stand.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

_Ever since I was little I had wanted to be an actor. My parents, on the other hand, wanted me to be a doctor. They even went as far as enrolling me into Millennium Preparatory school, despite our financial troubles._

_Mom and Dad didn't want me to lead a poor life. They wanted me to be 'successful'. They were blind to how good I was at acting, and Dad dismissed me every time I brought it up._

_Ultimately, I guess, that was what caused it to happen._

_-Yugi Muto._

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

_Ever since I was young, my parents controlled my life. What I ate, where I went to school, and what I learned. I guess that's what turned me badass and disrespectful- I didn't want to follow their rules of living._

_I was supposed to graduate Millenium Prep and go on to college to be very successful, just like my parents. I could care less, to be honest. I had had Millenium Prep's sayings shoved down my throat most my life and I was sick of it._

_I guess that's why I did it._

_-Katsuya Jounouchi_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

_I'm to take over my father's business, and I've known that since I was nine. That's why I was enrolled In Millenium Preparatory. My parents wanted to be sure that I would be able to take over the company and run it successfully._

_But, when I met her, my feelings changed. I didn't care about the company anymore. Just her. The daughter of one of my father's business partners. I became enraptured with her and she filled my thoughts. There was no escaping her beauty, anywhere._

_Admittedly, I guess that's how it ultimately happened._

_-Ryuuji Otogi_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

_My brother graduated from Millennium second in his class. That's why my parent's enrolled me in Millennium in the first place. They wanted me to follow in his footsteps exactly. They didn't care how I did it, as long I matched his footsteps exactly, or somehow managed to beat him and gain first in class._

_I didn't care about my brother though. My brother and I were two separate entities, but my parents couldn't see that. They only wanted me to be successful, like him. Only that. They didn't care what I thought._

_Somehow, I guess that was how it happened, in the end._

_It happened with the beginning._

_-Ryou Bakura_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

_I told those boys nothing but what I felt was the truth. Follow your own dreams, not somebody else's. Be your own person, follow your own heart. Don't conform to other's ideas._

_Looking back, I know that this was all my fault. Yet, I didn't care about my actions, only how the boy's felt and how I felt when I was their age._

_I know, not guess, that this was my fault from the start. From when I became a teacher at Millennium Preparatory. And, yet, I don't seem to care. I didn't force them to do anything despite what others say. It was their choice, no matter how influenced that they may have seemed._

_And that, my reader, is what started it._

_-Yami Atemu_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

_**Some stories start with an end,**_

_**Others end with a beginning.**_

_**However, no story is weaved the same,**_

_**No matter how much we try to conform.**_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

So that was the prologue. Why did I start it this way? Because I felt like doing something different for a change. Everybody starts with a beginning, so I started with an end.

How was it? Do you like the casting? The start/end of it?

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
